


The Grimoire

by Marichat_FairyTail



Series: Scarlet Lady AU Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: Original Comic: zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/631534857794764800/oh-sure-now-you-decide-to-be-present-episode-17Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Master Fu
Series: Scarlet Lady AU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120769
Kudos: 6





	The Grimoire

Wayzz and Plagg messed around.

Master Fu spoke. "You know, I always suspected whoever had the Grimoire would have the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous."

"Huh?" he asked.

"How did you obtain this Grimoire, Adrien?" he asked, suspicion written all over his face.

With a deadpan, he replied, "It's my dad's."

"Ah," the Master said with a look of understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Comic: zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/631534857794764800/oh-sure-now-you-decide-to-be-present-episode-17
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!


End file.
